Angels and Saints and a Bit of Whiskey
by vampireheart18
Summary: Just a little story about a girl who decides to go to a bar one night and then meets Murphy, and everything changes.  mostly just romance but some action too.  She may cause some problems between the brothers as well :


Authors Note: Hello everyone! Just a quick note, First off, obviously, I don't own the Boondock Saints or anything to do with it. Second, I do not know how to write an Irish accent so use your imagination J Also, this doesn't really have a plot, I just felt like writing so I wrote this really quick. Enjoy!

The world had seemed excruciatingly small today. The rain was coming down in spades and the grey ceiling on the world seemed low and crushing. At least, now that it was night, and dark out, the absence of light made impossible to tell how low the clouds were, and even though the rain persisted, it wasn't as closed in. More than anything though, Gemma wanted to get out of the house. She felt as if she had been cooped up for days, and she just wanted to look at new walls. Or maybe tear down the ones that stood around her already, so she wouldn't have to look at them anymore.

Having just moved to Boston, she hardly knew anyone and definitely didn't know anyone well enough to ask for help with her current predicament. She was just the receptionist and as such, had not been mingling much in her new office. Bottom line, she was lonely. The only place she knew of was the bar down the street from her apartment.

"I guess it'll have to do." she said to herself, as she stood up and walked to her bedroom to get ready.

She wasn't looking for a 'hook up' persay, but it would be nice to get flirted with a little. So she discarded the slinky black dress and went for her black and flowery velvet tank, and her favorite black skirt, which came to knees. She pulled her dark, honey brown hair into a messy bun, grabbed her keys, umbrella, coat and her boots and headed for the bar.

'This should be interesting,' she thought as she walked to her destination, 'I've never been to a bar by myself before.' I wonder if it's a very good idea, going alone. But, I guess, what other options do I have?' the wet side walk glimmered with the reflection of street lights, and she stretched out her hand to turn the door knob and walk into her next adventure. 'Here goes nothing.' And with that, she opened the door and promptly ran into a man on the other side.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She touched her hand to his shoulder in apology. As he turned around and assured it was nothing to be sorry about, she was met with two completely blue eyes, a mess of dark hair, and tattoos. She couldn't really hear him over the loud ruckus of the bar, and the music, but she thought he sounded a little funny. She smiled and proceeded to walk to the bar.

"What'll it be?" Asked the bar tender. He was an older gentlemen, but he had a kind round face.

"I'll take a whiskey and coke." As soon as she'd ordered, she looked back into the room, trying to find the man she had bumped into before. She found him in a big group of, rather burly, looking men. As she stared, she caught his eye again, smiled and looked away. 'Yep, that's the guy I'm going to flirt with tonight.' There was just something about him she liked. He wasn't really her "type", but then again, as she was very single, how well had her type really worked out for her in the past.

"Here yyyyyyou ggggo miss." The bartender handed her her drink and made to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Excuse me, do you know who that guy over there is?" she pointed in the direction of the roudy group.

"That's the MmmmacMannus, brothers." She hadn't really noticed his stutter at first, but it just made her like him more.

"What's _his _name?" She asked, pointing again.

"His nnnname is Mmmurphy, but tttrust me, you don't gget one without the other." And with that he went back about his business.

Gemma went back to her drink, and was formulating her plan when her favorite song came on. She always felt more confident when music was involved. Like it was her soundtrack, and guided her along in her story. She was just deciding whether to just get up and talk to him, when she saw someone lean on the bar next to her. She glanced over, and found him straight out looking at her with a slightly devilish half grin on his face.

"Would ya like t' dance?" He asked, indicating the "dance floor" with a nod of his head.

"No one else is dancing." She said, a little sheepish now that she was face to face with him. She wished she had just made the first move. 'That would have been so much cooler of me.' She thought.

"Who cares?" He asked, his lilting voice was matter of fact in it's delivery.

'Irish maybe?' It was too hard to get a good perspective of what it actually sounded like in the noisy room

"Okay." She said. With that he held out his hand and she placed hers in it.

(AN: The song I was listening to while I wrote this part was Hells Bells by Carry Ann Hearst, incase you wanted to listen to it J)

With that, he led her into the middle of the room and placed the hand he had been holding on his neck, slightly dragging her hand through his hair as he brought it down. He put one hand on her hip and placed the other in her other hand. He slowly led her back and forth, bringing their bodies slightly closer together with each passing moment, till her face was inches away from his.

'Oh, this guy's good.' She thought as he gave her a crooked smile and spun her around, bringing her back into his arms with her back pressed into his body. He let his face fall into the nape of her neck 'Okay, too fresh.' she thought spinning back around and re applying them into a more structured stance. She matched his devilish grin with her own.

She'd get close, and step back, teasing him. He kept that devilish half smile planted on his face. She stepped a little closer to him and a little closer and a little closer, till she was almost kissing his smile. She looked up into his blue eyes, and gave him a rather 'come hither' sort of look, and he matched it. With that, the song ended. "Thanks for the dance." she whispered (as much as one can whisper in a noisy bar) untangled from their position and placed her hand on his chest, turning to walk back to the bar.

" Can I buy ya another drink?" He asked from behind her. She smiled. 'I like flirting!' she dicided. "Yes." she said turning back to smile at him.

They made their way back to the bar, and he ordered himself a beer, and her another whiskey and coke.

"So what's your name lass?" he asked putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Gemma. What's yours?" She looked around the bar, not seeing anyone else smoking except one man who was in the group that Murphy had been a part of. "Can you smoke in here?" She asked.

"Doc doesn't care, but it's only me and ma brother." He inclined his head to the other smoking man. He was also rather handsome. 'There were some good genes passed down to these boys I guess.' She mused. "I guess he just loves us the most. And my name's Murphy." He held out his hand to her. She reached over and shook his hand. He caught her hand and brought it up to kiss it. It was surprisingly unpretentious. More just a natural habit than a "move".

Authors Note: I'll definitely be writing more to this, I just ran out of time today. So, most likely, there will be a new chapter by tomorrow. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews! J


End file.
